Biomimetic drug delivery system offers new opportunities to mimic the biological particulates, including cells, vesicles and viruses for enhancing biocompatibility and promoting therapeutic efficacy (Sarikaya M, et al. (2003) Nat Mater. 2(9):577-585; Yoo J-W, et al. (2011) Nat Rev Drug Discov. 10(7):521-535; Gao W, et al. (2015) Nano letters 15(2):1403-1409; Wang Q, et al. (2014) Adv Drug Deliv Rev). As a simple and effective biomimetic approach, delivery vehicles coated with cell membranes are currently being intensely pursued to achieve a variety of merits, such as prolonging circulation time, alleviating immunogenicity and achieving active targeting ability. Typical examples include red blood cell (RBC) membrane-coated PLGA nanoparticles (Hu C-M J, et al. (2011) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 108(27):10980-10985; Hu C-MJ, et al. (2013) Nat Nanotechnol. 8(5):336-340; Hu C-M J, et al. (2013) Nat Nanotechnol. 8(12):933-938; Copp J A, et al. (2014) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 111(37):13481-13486), white blood cell (WBC) membrane-decorated silica particles (Parodi A, et al. (2013) Nat Nanotechnol. 8(1):61) and cancer cell membrane-cloaked nanoparticles (Fang R H, et al. (2014) Nano letters 14(4):2181-2188). However, suitable drug delivery systems targeting cancer cells have yet to be developed.